Pregnant Paily
by Emily.Anon
Summary: Emily finds out that she is pregnant and we see Paige's reaction (they have been trying to get pregnant, Emily didn't cheat or anything like that!) It's just some cute, happy paily :) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to write a little paily fluff. I've wanted to write a little something like this for a while and since I have kind of stopped my multi-chapter fic I figured why not just write this. It's not that great but it involves Emily telling Paige that she is pregnant. I always find these fics cute but there is barely any of them out there so, here it is: **

No matter how stressful my day at work has been, the moment I pull into my driveway I can instantly feel myself begin to relax. Being a paediatrician can lead to some pretty hectic days too, but when you know you have your wife waiting for you inside the house you both own, it's hard not to relax at least a little bit. Especially if your wife happens to be Emily Fields, well actually, Emily McCullers to be more exact.

I often find myself sitting in my car just staring at _our _house and I wonder how everything managed to work out so well. I'm 26 and I find myself with my dream job, an unbelievable group of friends and a wife that is perfect for me in every way imaginable. I wouldn't be surprised if one day I wake up and these past 10 years have all been a dream, just a fantasy that will never actually be my reality, my luck usually falls that way.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my car door opening.

"Paige, what's got you so distracted?" I look to my left to see none other than my wife leaning over to the level of my car door with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Em. I was just thinking about how perfect everything has worked out. I'm just waiting for the bubble to burst." I offered her a smile back as leant forward to give me a chaste kiss before speaking.

"Well, you'll be waiting for a very long time because I intend to live in this _bubble_ with you forever, if you'll let me of course." She stood back to let me out the car and took my hand as we headed to the front door.

"Well since we're married, I guess I'm stuck with you." I flash my wife a smirk before she gives me a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

"I guess so, wife." Even after 3 years of marriage I still get butterflies in my stomach when Emily calls me her wife. I have a feeling that won't be going away any time soon either-I don't want it to.

"I love you Em. So much."

"I love you too Paige. Even more."

"There is no way in this world that that is even possible babe." I lean in and give my wife the proper kiss that I have been waiting to do all day. The kiss shared between the two women doesn't last long but it's the passion found within it that makes it so special, though Paige's rumbling stomach soon interrupts.

"Hungry?" Emily looks at Paige and chuckled softly.

"Starving. Today was really busy so I barely had any time to actually stop and eat. I love my job but not so much when it gets in the way of my food." Both women laugh as they make their way to the kitchen.

"So, you're not sick of kids yet are you? Having to deal with so many every day." As the words left Emily's face, there was obvious nervousness on her face.

"Never. That is never going to happen. Em, I can't wait for us to have children, except for you, I've never wanted anything more in my life. This is our first try so don't be disheartened if it doesn't work, it often takes more than one try Em and when it does work I will love that baby so damn much. This kid is going to be half you, how on earth could I not love it with all of my heart? Don't worry babe, we are going to have children and I am going to love them like nothing else." Paige walked across the kitchen to where her wife was stood and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you Paige, I really needed to hear that. I can't wait to have children with you either, and I know you will be a great mother. If you treat our children anything like you treat me then I know they will be incredibly lucky."

After the two women had finished their dinner and washed their dishes they found themselves cuddled up on the sofa watching television.

"Are you sure you feel ok? You barely touched your dinner Em."

"I'm fine, I promise. If I'm being honest, I snacked a little more throughout the day then I normally would." That wasn't a complete lie but the biggest reason for Emily's lack of appetite was a combination of being pregnant and being full of nerves as a result. Emily's period was late so she decided to take a home pregnancy test, not thinking too much into as she didn't want to get her hopes but she couldn't believe it when the test came back positive. Emily then cancelled her meeting for the day so she could go to the doctors where the test result was confirmed; Emily was just over five weeks pregnant.

"Okay, if you say so. But please tell me if you start to feel queasy. It could be a sign."

"I know, I will Paige." They looked at each other and shared a quick kiss before turning back to the TV.

"So, how did the meeting with your new clients go?" Paige asked her wife. Emily was an interior designer who was hired by a range of people, from new restaurant owners to new home owners. It was what Emily had always wanted to do and she couldn't believe it when people actually started seeking her out for her work. The job had many perks too. Owning her own business from home meant she could be a successful business woman while still being a housewife, something she was only too happy to do. She also had flexible hours and the couples decided that all of these advantages would only make having children that bit easier.

"I had to cancel on them actually. Look Paige, I've got to tell you something. I've been trying to all night but I've been so nervous, even though I know it is really good news." Emily made sure to mention it being good news, Paige worries about her wife so much and this vague statement would definitely lead her to assume the worst without those last two words. "I was planning on telling you before we ate but then you said how busy your day has been so I decided to wait."

"What is it Em?" They had quickly changed positions so the were sitting up right with Paige holding Emily's hands in her lap while looking at her with her big brown eyes that always made Emily feel so loved.

"I'm pregnant Paige. We're having a baby, it worked." It took a moment for the words to sink in but as soon as they did Paige gasped.

"What!? You're pregnant? It worked, are you being serious Emily? Please say you're being serious."

"Of course I'm being serious Paige. We're pregnant." At that Paige engulfed Emily in a strong hug before quickly pulling away.

"Oh sorry, I probably shouldn't do that should, I wouldn't want to squish our baby." Both women began to laugh as tears streamed down their faces, both overcome with joy.

"I can't believe this – we are going to be parents Em. We are going to be raising another human being together! Can you believe that!?" Before Emily had the chance to reply, Paige's lips were on hers. It was clear that she was letting out her emotions in the kiss as she tangled her hands in Emily's hair so she could pull her in as close as possible. The pair stayed like this for minutes, letting their hands roam as the high of the baby news still spurring them on.

As they pulled away, they spent another few minutes just looking at each other with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"I love you so much Emily McCullers and I will be with you through every step of this; morning sickness, cravings, sore feet, sore back or crankiness - throw it all at me and watch me make it all better."

"I don't doubt that. It's one of the many reasons why I love you Paige. The amount of attention you give me is more than I deserve, you always make sure you make time for me at the end of the day no matter how stressed work has made you or if we've had a silly argument. At the end of the day, I know you will always love me and I hope you feel the same way about me because I too will always love you Paige McCullers – come rain or come shine."

"I'm glad you feel that way, and you're very correct, I will most certainly always love you and make time for you – I'd be stupid not to, being your wife is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I am not going screw it up. And I know that you feel the same, you are always proving that, most nights actually." Paige gave Emily a wink before watching her as she feigned surprise and gasped at her wife.

"This is by far one of the best days of my life, you make me so unbelievably happy Emily."

"The feeling is mutual babe. Now, let's celebrate tonight and dedicate tomorrow night to organising dates to tell our friends and parents about the baby."

"Yes, I like the sound of that, let's go." Emily and Paige then both stood up hand in hand, and headed to bed.

**Thank you for reading and please leave reviews with your opinions on it :) also, sorry to any readers of Who Knew, I've just kind of lost motivation with the story for now but I don't intend on just abandoning the story forever.**

**also, I intended on this just being a one-shot but I've left it open in case anything happens, you know, just to be safe ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This took me a little longer than I would have hoped but here is the next chapter of this ****_one shot_**** haha**

**The rating has changed, in case you didn't notice and I really didn't expect it to as I've never written an M rated scene before so please be kind and I hope it is at least half decent :) **

**Please leave me reviews or I'll assume people aren't reading and I won't bother continuing so yeah :)**

**Also, I haven't been able to proof read because I'm about to go out but I wanted to post this first so I apologise for any grammar mistakes.**

**Okay, enjoy :)**

Emily woke up to the sensation of Paige rubbing her belly, she looked at her wife's face to see such a cute smile on her face and she was so engrossed on Emily's belly that Paige was yet to realise that the woman was now awake and watching her every move. Paige was being so gentle with the circles she was rubbing on Emily's stomach; Emily always loved how gentle Paige could be and still drive her crazy, she was reminded of that last night but right now, Paige's soft movements conveyed nothing but love and care.

Emily decided to finally announce her conscious presence.

"I'm not Buddha you know, I'm afraid rubbing my belly isn't going to give you good luck." Paige looked up to see Emily staring into her eyes and she leant up so she could give her a kiss.

"Morning babe. I know you're not Buddha – your ear lobes are nowhere near big enough and besides, I'm already the luckiest person in the world so I would be wasting my time rubbing the belly of an old man." Emily couldn't help but chuckle at her wife and the thing she came out with.

"Wow, you really are a charmer aren't you? I never stood chance; I was always going to fall for you and your charm."

"Yep, that has been my master plan all along and thank god it worked because it was always going to be you or no one."

"So you're saying that if I hadn't have married you, you would be one of those crazy cat ladies?" Both girls chuckled as Paige continued to make shapes on Emily's torso.

"Of course not! Obviously I would be the crazy dog lady." Paige flashed Emily a smirk before turning serious and adding, "That reminds me, when are we getting a dog?"

"Paige, don't you think we have enough to worry about right now. Soon we'll be parents, we don't need a puppy running around the place too." At hearing those words, Paige proceeded to pout at her wife in hope of cracking her.

"Not gonna work today Paige. Quit with the puppy eyes or there will definitely be no real puppies in this house any time soon." Emily attempted the sternest face she could muster.

"Jeez Em, I didn't think the mood swings were supposed to kick in this early on!"

"Hey, don't forget what you said yesterday, about being there for me through all of that."

"I know I know, I was just kidding Em. And I know that a puppy right now probably isn't the best idea either. Although –"

"Stop right there" Emily then leant forward and stopped her wife from any more by planting her lips on Paige's.

"Now, you've got to get up or you'll be late for work."

"_Noooo_." Paige knew her wife was right but the thought of leaving her right now just sounded the worst idea.

"You have another McCullers to support now, so _yes_." Emily knew that was a little cruel but she also knew that by mentioning the needs of their future child, Paige's protective instincts would pull her out of their bed.

Emily proceeded to watch Paige admit defeat while silently getting out of bed, she watched as her naked wife walked around their room shamelessly as she collected her work clothes and slowly began to dress herself. She could tell that Paige was taking longer than usual, knowing that her wife was watching her, like it was payback for convincing her to leave the bed and go to work instead. Emily wasn't complaining though, even if she was being teased, the view was worth it. In her eyes, becoming a McCullers was Emily's biggest achievement in her life so far, it's only ever brought good things into Emily's life; happiness, love, safety, intimacy on many levels, hope, friendship, laughter, pleasure, affection and most importantly, the person that gives her all of these - Paige McCullers. Emily had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the fact that Paige was now dressed and ready to go.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast before I go?"

"No it's fine Paige, I'm not totally dependant on you just get – give it a few months." Both women smiled and Paige moved in for one more kiss before leaving home for the day.

/

As Paige once again found herself arriving home for the night, she didn't find herself sitting in her car for too long like she usually did, instead she was basically running to the door, eager to see her pregnant wife. _Pregnant. _ That still hasn't quite sunken in yet. As she opened their front door, she was hit with the smell of food and as she walked through the kitchen she was welcomed by the sight of Emily smiling to herself while standing over the stove, stirring a pot.

Paige quietly worked her way around the kitchen until she was behind her wife and she slowly slid her arms around Emily's waist and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"What's got you smiling?" Paige asked as she took in the scent of her wife, it was by far one of her favourite scents, it was sweet with hints of vanilla. So relaxing, so Emily.

"You, of course." Emily's grin grew wider before adding, "And the baby. Or rather you _and _the baby – together and bonding." This thought also left Paige with an equally large smile on her face.

"I can't wait. Like I literally can't wait. Nine months is too long to wait Em! I want to meet your mini-me now!" Emily spun in Paige's arms and looked at her wife's pleading eyes; it was as if she really was asking her to speed up the process, like it was something Emily could actually do if she wanted to.

"Neither can I Paige but I'm afraid we have to. Besides we have to tell everyone, buy baby clothes, decorate the nursery _and _let it form into an actual functioning human being first. Patience is a virtue my love."

"Don't get all philosophical on me Emily, you can be just as impatient as me." Paige then proceeded to attempt Emily's voice while continuing, "Ugh please Paige, I'm begging. Please just touch me babe. If you don't put those god damn fingers to good use right now, I won't be touching you anytime soon." Paige then laughed as Emily stood there, looking offended before shoving her wife away.

"Yeah, well, it worked didn't it? I seem to remember you getting to work pretty quick sharp after hearing that last threat." Emily looked back and stuck her tongue out at Paige as the women looked slightly annoyed that the flop of her – what she thought was great – comeback.

"I'll go grab the bowls."

"Aww don't feel too bad, if it makes you feel any better; you're great with your hands babe." Emily winked at Paige and she seemed to perk back up after that comment, clearing re-inflating her ego.

"Yeah, obviously, how else would I have gotten you to stay with me?" Emily could hear Paige chuckling at her own words as she took the bowls from her and filled them with her homemade soup.

/

Much like the night before, Emily and Paige were cuddling on the sofa when they decided to discuss who and when they were telling about the baby.

"So, do you think we should tell our parents first? Hanna probably won't be happy when she finds out she wasn't the first to know but I guess our parents should be the first to hear, do you agree?" Paige was sitting on the sofa while Emily her head on her shoulder and her left arm draped across Paige's torso – Paige was tickling the arm as it rest there.

Emily agreed with what Paige had suggested. "Yeah, I think my mom would be slightly heartbroken if she wasn't the first to know."

"I can't wait to tell Pam, she is going to be so happy." Both women then imagined what Pam's reaction will be and both couldn't wait to see her face when she finds out that her daughter is pregnant. They both know that Pam has been waiting for this, that's why they didn't tell her that they were trying for a baby, they didn't want to get her hopes for it not to work but now that they are having a baby, it's just going to make the surprise that much better.

"Me too, it's going to be great. So do we just invite our parents around for dinner together?"

"Oh umm, I don't know if that's such a good idea Em. We both know my parents have never been one-hundred percent happy about us. I'm not so sure they'll be as excited as your parents will be when they find out. I don't want them to put a dampener on your parent's night."

"Paige, I know your parents aren't as supportive as mine but we still have to tell them. Their daughter is going to be a mother, that's got to make them happy, surely." Emily tried to give Paige a reassuring smile before she dipped her head, avoiding any eye contact.

"I was still going to tell them."

"How was you planning on telling them then?" Emily kept her tone as neutral as possible as she knew her parents were still a sore subject for Paige, even after all this time. They didn't go out of their way to disapprove of Emily and Paige's relationship but there was always a level of tenseness and awkwardness in the air whenever they got together.

"I don't know…I was just going to text them or something." Paige knew that wasn't right way to break the news to her parents but it was the easiest way and she just wanted to get it over with.

"Text them!? Yeah, I am not letting you do that Paige. You have to at least do it in person, I know you have struggled with your parents in the past but this is a great reason for you to build a stronger relationship. Don't you want our child to have their grandparents there for them?"

"Of course I do Em, but they'll have your parents, they are all the grandparents they'll need. Honestly, this is the best thing for everyone." Paige finally looked up and she could see that Emily wasn't happy with the way the conversation was going, not that she was surprised by that. "Look, I know family is important to you, it's important to me too but if we are going to be honest, we are always going to be spending more time with your parents when the baby is born; your mom isn't going to want us to leave her house." Emily had moved by now so she was sitting next to Paige – no skin to skin contact anymore.

"Paige, have a little faith in your parents. Nick and Sarah will want to be grandparents; they'll be happy. We don't have to invite them to the dinner if you don't want to but let's at least stop by their house and do this properly. I'll be there, holding your hand as we tell them and it will be fine." Emily reached for Paige's hands and held them tightly. "Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry that I have to be so negative about my parents all of the time, even though they have changed so much; it's like I'm stuck in the past, back when we struggled to have a good relationship." Paige had tears in her eyes as she brought up her toughest times yet.

"I know, and that's totally understandable Paige, you don't have to apologise." Emily decided that what Paige needed was a little reassurance that everything was fine so she leant forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Paige took advantage of the gesture and put both hands behind Emily's neck to pull her closer, all while she lay Emily down across the sofa and slowly straddled her hips.

Emily was surprised at the sudden change in mood but she was definitely not complaining. Paige deepened the kiss as her tongue made its way into Emily's. They then kissing the way they have for years now, so practiced that they had perfected it a long time ago. The kiss was so passionate and full of love at the same time. Hands now began to roam as Emily's moved to Paige's hips and slowly scraped up Paige's sides, bringing her shirt with them. Paige let go of Emily's neck to help her get rid of her top and once it was one the floor, Paige then grabbed the hem of Emily's shirt and pulled it up and off with a little help from the women lying beneath her. Paige then trailed her right hand down Emily's tight torso.

"I really love your toned stomach Em, but I can't for you to start showing. We have to take a photo every couple of weeks to document your growing belly." Paige's face beamed at the thought and Emily's heart melted. It had crossed her mind that she wasn't going to have the same body Paige had loved for years and the prospect of Paige going off her as she got bigger had been a fear of hers so when she heard the excitement in Paige's voice she was overjoyed.

"Paige, I love you for being so excited for me to get fat but can you please stop being so adorable after turning me on like you were just seconds ago." Paige blushed and released a quiet 'sorry' before continuing her previous movements, this time her hand traveling up to cup one of Emily's breasts. Emily let out a soft moan and arched her back in response. While she continued to palm Emily's breast through her bra, she used her other hand to skilfully unclasp the woman's bra while her back was arched; a skill she had learned to perfect over time.

Emily's bra then found itself on the floor of the couple's living room. Paige now had a clear view of Emily's breasts and it didn't take her long to connect her lips to the right one while her left hand paid attention to the left breast. She was sucking and nipping at the breasts, swapping every now and then to give them equal attention with her skilled tongue. By now Emily was letting out a continuous low moan but it was becoming too much; she was far too aroused for there to still be no action lower down on her body.

"Paige…please." Emily could feel Paige smirk against her breast as she heard her.

"Please what, babe?" Paige decided to play dumb, knowing Emily would get impatient and tell her what she wanted – she always found that hot.

"You know what Paige. Don't do this." Emily breathed.

"I'm not sure I do know Em. You may just have to tell me." Paige was now hovering above Emily, whispering huskily into Emily's ear.

"Touch me Paige. Put your hands and mouth between my thighs." Emily's voice was full of desperation and when Paige looked into her eyes, they were full of lust.

"Your wish is my command." At that Paige began to crawl backwards down Emily's body, trailing her tongue down her body as she did so; maintaining eye contact all the way down. Once Paige reached Emily's jeans she made quick work of the button and zip and practically ripped them off along with her underwear.

As Paige looked between Emily's thighs, her level of arousal was obvious – she was soaked.

"Shit, Em."

"Don't act so surprised, you've been playing with my boobs for ages, what did you expect?" Paige just smiled and slowly moved her hands around Emily's thighs, getting dangerously close to where Emily needed her only to move away again.

"Jesus Paige, just –" Emily didn't get to finish her sentence before felt two of Paige's fingers slide into her with ease. "Fuck" was all Emily could come up with.

Paige now began a steady rhythm as she pumped her fingers into Emily, watching her face and body react beautifully to her touch. Paige then lowered her face and slowly licked up Emily's slit till she reached her clit while still thrusting.

"Paige…that feels….amazing…" Emily said between breaths.

Paige continued to trace shapes over Emily's clit, though her thrusting was minimal as Emily was moving her body back and forth so much not much was needed by Paige. As their movements became more in sync, Paige's fingers were reaching Emily's g-spot more and more and she began to feel like she was getting real close to her release. Paige could sense this and decided to go harder with her thrusts and became unpredictable with her tongue on Emily's clit – going fast and then slowing down and constantly changing shapes and directions.

"Hmmm fuck Paige, keep going." Paige had no intentions of stopping until Emily was withering beneath her, no matter how tired her arm was becoming. Just a few more thrusts is all it took for Emily to be tipped over the edge and a loud scream of Paige's name bounced off the walls of their living room while Emily's back to an almost uncomfortable degree. Paige slowed down her thrusts until she knew Emily's orgasm was over. The woman on top let out a quiet chuckle, proud of her achievement as she admired her wife beneath her, still whispering profanities with sweat beads dripping down her neck and chest.

As Emily finally came back from her high she looked at Paige before adding "So much for talking." Both women laughed at their poor attempt of organising days to tell family and friends about their baby McCullers.

"Well, this was much more fun, don't you agree?" Paige smirked before leaning forward and kissing her wife.

"Oh, definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! This chapter isn't very long but it's quite cute so I hope you enjoy :)**_

**_You won't notice but I edited the first chapter to say that when Em found out she was 5 weeks pregnant, not 2. It's just easier that way :) please, feel free to review and tell me what you'd like to see :)_**

**_(Sorry for any mistakes, it's getting pretty late here in Australia haha) _**

***three weeks ago***

"We need to wait at least ten weeks before we tell anybody." Emily and Paige are finally discussing their plans for breaking the news of their pregnancy to friends and family.

"Ten weeks is so far away though! I suck at keeping secrets Em, surely you've learned this already." Paige whinged. She just wanted everyone to know about their baby, even though she knew Emily was right.

"I know but I don't want to tell anyone and then find out that something has happened and I'm not actually pregnant, I don't know what I'd do."

"You're right, sorry. I guess I'll just have to practise my lies." Paige chuckled while she gave Emily a reassuring smile and reached across the dinner table to take a hold of her hand.

"We'll be fine. Don't forget, nobody even knows that we are trying so there won't be any questions you have to deflect." Emily smiled, "Although I have always found it cute when you're forced to lie and you get all flustered; especially when you make that little frown – it's just adorable."

"Well, I'm glad someone finds enjoyment in my lying incompetence. Anyway, before we get off track again; we are telling your parents over dinner, dropping by my parent's house to tell them and then we are getting all of the girls together to tell them. And in that order too?"

"Yeah, I think that's the best way to do it, unless of course you change your mind about your parents."

"No, we'll do it that way. I really want to tell your parents on their own – I just can't wait to see Pam's reaction. And as far as our friends go, we'll just organise a get together. It's been way too long since we've all been together anyway."

"Okay, well if you're sure that's how you want to do it then that's what we'll do. I can't wait to tell the girls, they'll be so excited."

***present***

"Well, we'd better leave if we want to get to the appointment on time." Paige voiced as she and Emily were lying on the sofa. Emily had been feeling sick all day but today was the day of their first ultrasound. Emily was right around 8 weeks pregnant and they couldn't wait to see their future child on the screen, even though it's not going to look like anything in particular yet that's not making this any less exciting for the two.

"Right, yes." Emily then grabbed her bag while Paige picked up the car keys on their way out of their home.

Once they arrived they took a seat in the waiting room and looked around. The walls were painted with posters about pregnancy and the process of the baby itself growing inside the mother. Then there were all of the other mothers, a couple of the mothers were showing and it was clear that they were nearing the end of their pregnancy. All of these surrounding were making the two women feel giddy inside, knowing all of this related to them and they were going to get to that point in the coming months.

Emily and Paige shared a knowing look as Emily leant over to give Paige a chaste kiss before the two looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"I am so happy right now Em." Paige whispered.

"So am I Paige. Although I could be even better if I didn't feel like I may throw up at any given moment."

"Aww, that was so romantic." Paige teased before placing a hand on Emily's stomach, rubbing it gently. "I wish there was more that I could do to help."

"You're doing plenty babe, thank you."

"Emily McCullers!" Both women were interrupted by the gynaecologist calling out into the waiting room. They then stood and followed the middle-aged woman into the room.

"Hello ladies, and which one of you is Emily?"

"That would be me" Emily spoke up.

"Okay, well I need you to change into this." Emily was handed a hospital type gown. "I'll leave the room and come back in a couple of minutes." The woman then turned to Paige. "Do you want to wait outside too; give your friend some privacy?"

Both Emily and Paige had to supress laughter. "Oh, I'm Em's wife so uh…nothing here I haven't seen already." Paige blushed slightly, regretting the way she finished her sentence.

"Right, my mistake – I apologise. I'll be back in a minute," The woman awkwardly cleared her throat before exiting the room.

"Hey _friend_, do you need some privacy because it would be super awkward if I was to _accidently _see that cute but of yours." Paige smirked as Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Her face was priceless, I'm pretty sure she wanted the ground to swallow her up." Emily chuckled as she began undressing, much to Paige's delight.

"You need some help?" Paige asked, winking at her wife.

"I think I can undress myself Paige." Emily answered as she pulled down her underwear.

"I'd like to hear you say that in a few months' times." Paige countered as she passed Emily the gown she was to put on.

"Thanks." She then proceed to put the gown on. "And I'm sure when that time comes, you'll be more than willing to help, correct?"

"Of course, Em. It will be a chore, but I'll do it just for you."

"Oh be quiet you, you can't wait till I have to ask you to help me get my clothes off."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Paige winked before leaning in and connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

"Mrs McCullers, are you ready?" Both ladies heard from outside the door.

"Yes!" Both Emily and Paige shouted out and Emily shot Paige a glare as the other woman just giggled to herself.

"Ok, so if you'd just like to get up on the chair Emily, we'll get this underway."

"Sure."

While Emily was getting comfortable, Dr. Anderson decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how long have you two been married?"

"We've been together for just under ten years and married for three years." Paige said proudly, before both ladies – in unison – spoke, "August 12th."

"Wow, I wish my husband remembered our anniversary on cue like that." The woman smiled at the pair before adding, "I'm really happy that you two have been able to start a family as a married couple; everybody deserve that opportunity."

Both women weren't quite sure what to do. Throughout their time together, they had always had plenty of support but they have also dealt with funny looks and snide comments so when strangers show support, it's always encouraging.

"Thank you, so much. It means a lot knowing people support our relationship, even if no amount of judgement or hate would push me away from Em; it's still comforting." Paige took Emily's hand and gently rubbed it.

"You two are going to be great parents, I can already tell."

Paige dipped her head while Emily's already wide smile only grew bigger.

The rest of the appointment went great and both women got emotional when their future child came up onto the small screen. It may not have actually looked like a person yet but that didn't matter to Emily and Paige – it was still their child and it amazed them that they were finally going to be parents together in seven months. They had also found out that the baby was due around the 8th of February.

"That was incredible." Paige said as they both left the clinic.

"Yeah, it was. I love you so much Paige."

"I love you too Em, so _so_ much." Paige then planted a quick kiss on Emily's forehead as she opened her car door for her.

The car ride home was silent but it was silence of the best kind. The two women were just so happy that no words could express just how they were feeling.

The couple were just about to drive past their local Noodle Box when Emily spoke up.

"Hey Paige, could we get noodles for tea tonight? I've got a bit of a craving right now." Emily chuckled lightly.

"Of course babe. Noodles actually sound really good." At that Paige pulled into the car park.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please. Oh and two dim sims too please." Emily called out.

"Of course. One for you and one for Em jr." Paige beamed. Emily just shook her head while laughing.

It was around fifteen minutes when Paige and Emily were back on the road.

"Paaaaige, drive faster. The smell is killing me, I need to eat."

"Em, I am not speeding while my _pregnant _wife is in the passenger seat."

"Ugh, I'm trying so hard to be mad at you right now but you're just too cute." Emily huffed while admiring her wife whose eyes hadn't left the road yet.

"We'll be home in five minutes and then you can eat to your heart's content." Paige smiled.

"I'm timing you." Emily then pulled her phone out and started the timer.

It was exactly 4 minutes and 51 seconds later that they were pulling into their driveway.

"Well, I have to admit, you are a woman of your word."

"How did I do?" Paige asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

"You were under five minuted by nine whole seconds."

"Yes! And that was with no speeding!" Both women laughed as Emily was soon running to the door, not being able to wait any longer.

Emily set their food on the table while Paige got drinks and cutlery.

"Two waters and two forks." Paige announced as she placed said items onto the table.

"Thanks honey. You know you can still have wine right? I'm not expecting you to stop because I have to."

"I know that, but I want to. We're in this together Em. Now eat, I don't want you going hungry."

Emily didn't need to be told twice, tucking in before Paige had even picked up her fork.

"I love take out, it means hardly any washing up." Paige smiled as she finished putting away the minimal amount of washed items. "What?" Paige turned around to see Emily staring at her from across the kitchen.

"Well, I seem to have yet another craving for the night." Emily's voice lowering as she crossed the room towards her wife.

"Oh yeah? And what might you be craving?" Paige raised an eyebrow before leaning in for kiss.

"You." Emily then leant in for a more forceful kiss. Emily's hands were on Paige's neck while Paige's hands were on her wife's hips.

"Well, what would you like me to do to help sate this craving of yours?" Paige's mouth then lowered to Emily's neck to pepper light kisses all over.

"Hmmm. I want you to take me to our room, lie me down on our bed and put those nimble fingers and skilled mouth of yours to good use." Emily's lips then found themselves at Paige's ear before she whispered, "all. Over. My. Body." Heat rushed through Paige's body at Emily's words before she hooked her arms under her wife's thighs, picking her up and making her way to their bedroom.


End file.
